The Shroud
by Avian Maria
Summary: The heartless were defeated, but all too soon did things begin to stir up again. The enemy is new, a breed called the Hopeless, and Riku is left to his devices when Sora's and Kairi's fates take them. Light and Dark bleed together...KH3 in my eyes!
1. Blind

-:-Prologue-:-

It's all been saved…

Our worlds from the darkness…

But I can't help feeling it's all a lie.

Times change…

Challenges are presented…

And one must protect what they love…

But how does one see the problem…

When the clash between light and dark…

Bleeds everything to gray…

And blinds you?

-:-

A/N: Is this not the shortest chapter in the history of mankind? HAH! There could be an award for that...but seriousley I have more chapters already loaded, I just want to edit them. So here's the little preview to my story... See? It starts like the game! You know, they always say something symbolic in the beginning! Granted this is a bit longer than what they say so I guess I shouldn't be talking about it's shortness! Owell...I'll have chapter one up soon. Tootles!

Avian Maria


	2. The Kings Letter

-:-Chapter One: The King's Letter-:-

-:-Destiny Islands-:-

-:-Riku-:-

The trio stood motionless, too eager to read the message but too afraid of what it might mean. They had just gotten back after all, barely finishing the dangers of the last journey and still sporting the scars. How could anything have happened so soon? The oldest of them pondered this with eyebrows knitted in confusion. He had suffered too if not the most, but he doubted that. Sora had been stronger--the Keyblade's "chosen one" was what they called him. Riku looked to said friend, surprised by how much he had grown and yet hadn't really changed at all.

He still had space to fill out, just reaching up to his chin--Sora was no where near his optimum but there was something different in him yet. The time they had spent away from the islands had affected the two in a way that they now needed adventure. Riku couldn't stand still for more than two seconds without fidgeting and Sora was always itching for something to happen that would give him the excuse to fight for the light again.

Perhaps it was this thought that finally made Sora sigh in defeat and finger out the message in a hasty greed. Kairi seemed to relax as well, seeing that they were going to read the note after all and not just stare at the bottle. He sighed. Riku knew there was no convincing her to stay if the note said anything about leaving Destiny Islands again. As he thought this, Kairi leaned over Sora's shoulder and began to read the note, ripped at the top where the King's seal was broken. He followed suit.

_My friends,_

_I hate to be the bearer of bad news but it seems things are stirring again. I've been called to a friend's residence to help answer some new mysteries our last adventure caused. No sayin' how serious it is yet but I feel this is a new kind of enemy. Worlds everywhere have been complainin' of more Heartless but something doesn't seem right. That's why I've gone; to investigate these happenings further. _

_If you can find it in yourselves, I'd like to ask this last favor from you. Sid will be expecting you at Radiant Garden with more information. Don't delay but most of all prepare yourselves and be safe!_

_King Mickey_

Riku read it over twice, and then a third time and still couldn't believe what he was reading. _More_ Heartless! How many times did they have to lock those things out? _But the king said it was a new kind…_ So if the heartless found a way around it, they would have to also. That meant going back to everywhere they'd already been just to redo what was already done! Riku let out an agitated growl.

"What are we gonna do?" he thought aloud. Kairi looked up from the letter and to him. She looked concerned but Riku could recognize the happiness of satisfaction in anyone's' eyes. Such a look was expected from her. She got to do something this time. Her whole idea of adventure would be skewered as soon as they left home. It was the thought of someone so pure, someone like Kairi, getting tainted like that that made him all the more angry.

"Don't worry Riku, I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle. I mean you've done it before and I'm a fast learner. You could-"

"No," Sora finally spoke up. He folded the note up and shoved in his pocket before turning to his friends, focusing on the girl. "I don't think you should go Kairi, it's not safe," he continued, looking more serious than usual. Maybe he had changed a little.

"C'mon…we always said we'd do things together and so far all we've done together is gotten back home!" she objected, "I can help!" She looked back and forth between them, desperate for any sign of submission from either of her friends.

"I'm with Sora on this one, Kairi. It's best if you stay here. Besides if it is something we've already done," he seethed, hating the repetition these heartless were putting him through, "then we should be back in no time." She pouted a little and turned back to the younger of the two boys.

"Please Sora…just give me a chance. I want to come with you." Just as he suspected, there was no convincing her to stay.

"Kairi…" Riku watched as Sora got closer to her, taking her hand in his and as Kairi faintly blushed. The two were so surreal. He guessed Sora found the picture in their secret cave and finally figured out her feelings. Riku wanted to roll his eyes. He had to look down, despite himself, so they wouldn't see him laughing silently. The way they treated each other was the way children would; kind with awkward words of innocence.

"Please?" she tried again though whispering it softly. Sora took one last look at her pretty face before responding.

"Alright…" Riku's head snapped up.

"YES!" she cheered, pumping one delicate arm up in the air.

"But that doesn't mean you can fight," Riku added in lamely. How could Sora just let her come? He looked over at his friend and saw the confused and tired look etched on his face. Sora understood too, Kairi was coming and that was that.

"Aw…what, you afraid I might hurt myself?" she batted her eyelashes at him, backing away from Sora.

"You probably would, yes…"

"I bet I could get better than you!" she goaded.

"You can't even run faster than him…" Sora reminded her.

"Neither can you!" she retorted.

He smiled, returning to his old optimistic self, "Yeah, but I can still beat you," hands on his hips. Riku looked between them again and shook his head, walking towards his thinking tree where he and Sora had been before Kairi ran the note up to them.

It was good for that…thinking that is. He'd sit there for hours, listening to the waves, sifting through memories and things best left forgotten. The crystalline ocean calmed him at times; in fact, the ocean was the only thing he really missed when he and Sora were away. The tree was perfect in the view area…but it came in handy when he discovered that his mom had not returned from the darkness with a few of the others from the islands. When he'd heard this little bit of information, Riku knew he couldn't go home to an angry and depressed father that would find it easier just to ignore him than try to overcome the grief.

Truth was, everything changed in Riku's world since the night he found the portal. He smirked…_That was the dumbest thing I've ever done._ It felt like so long ago, but two years was just a small gasp in his breath of a life. Riku was happy Sora had managed to miss his hand that night. The results of that would have been devastating…he didn't want to think about it.

The sun began its apparent decent below the horizon, the giant morning star fading to a deep orange and then red, shading the sky a wonderful hue of colors. Riku thought back to the king's words, "_I feel this is a new kind of enemy…" _Should they really go? After all the danger they had put each other through and the sacrifices they made to get back together, should they really risk all of that for the sake of a feeling? And why would the King call upon them when Kingdom Hearts was safe again? Sora couldn't do anything else this time…it wasn't his fight, was it? And yet Riku had no where else to go. It was moment like this that made him feel torn.

As if hearing his inner torment, Sora stopped his playful banter with Kairi and came over to Riku, leaning casually against the tree. His bright blue eyes shone like the surface of the water; endlessly searching for new ground and yet still reflecting the sunlight from this world.

"You don't want to go?" he asked, still facing the water.

"That's not it…I'm just…confused is all." How could he explain it? All the frustration he felt? He had changed everything, including appearance just to ensure that everything would go back to normal and here it had fallen apart again. Looking down at his hands he clenched them into fists so strong his knuckles paled to white. Sora noticed this too and put a black gloved hand over Riku's bare ones.

"It'll be fine!" he nodded encouragingly, "we'll get those heartless for good this time!" His spiky brown hair bounced merrily with his head.

"Yeah..." Riku agreed but couldn't help feeling that it was lie. "Besides, this time I get to show you how much better I am with a sword," he smirked again.

"Hey!" Sora's face distorted to a mock angry look, "I'm just as good!" Riku laughed, mussing up his friends hair before jumping down off the tree. There was no sense to worry right now he guessed, there was always time for that later. And this time he would be with his friends, even if they would slow him down a bit. Taking one that look at the sunset, Sora spoke up again.

"Think it'll ever feel like home again?" The question shocked Riku into a momentary pause. Would it?

"I'm not sure..." he finally answered.

"Sora! Riku! C'mon you lazy bums! We got an adventure to go on!" Kairi called from the beach below. She waved to them, calling them over.

"Alright Kairi! You go ahead, we'll catch up! We need some sleep!" he turned to Riku, "do you?"

"No...you?"

"Not really, but it's kind of fun to see Kairi look like that," he smiled and pointed. Her arms drooped and even from this distance, Riku could see her mouth hanging wide open.

"What! You're joking right? Let's go now while we still can!" she jumped up and down. Sora and Riku laughed at her display.

"Hah! Alright Kairi, we're coming!" Sora shouted with his hands cupped around his mouth. He gave Riku a fleeting look, smiled and ran off towards the third and youngest member of their group. So that was it...they were just going to leave. Not that Riku could complain; the past few days he had spent just lounging around on the island. He couldn't stand the thought of trying to enter himself back into that awkward town scenery again after all he'd been through and seen. Still...

He took one last look at the sunset, noting that the stars were starting to peek through the heavens. It was all so serene. The island seemed untouchable. He had once thought the same about himself, so what would happen if this island and every other world was the same? Later he would decide that it was the memory of that feeling of home that made him go.


	3. HECTOR

-:-Chapter Two: H.E.C.T.O.R.-:-

-:-Radiant Garden-:-

-:-Sid-:-

"Where the hell are those kids!" Sid shouted; a surprisingly voluminous sound to make while clenching a toothpick between his front teeth. He had been so anxious that morning for their arrival that he rose before the sun did and couldn't go back to sleep. So he went through his routine double slow, trying to waist time with frivolous activity and instead ended up wasting half a tube of gel on his hair while staring at the clock, willing it to go faster. With the immense amount of hair applicant came an immense headache that he wanted to sleep off...but remembered he couldn't because Sora was coming! It was a chore just to get food on his plate he was shaking so badly from anger. Yet it wasn't a bad day, even with a headache and a kitchen that more resembled ground zero. No…he had a new gizmo. Sid loved to show his new gizmos…

Just to make sure it was still there, he opened the cloth wrapped package and winced when the thing gleamed in the early morning sun. Sid could faintly see the letters embossed on the side..."H.E.C.T.O.R". Too soon did he grin maniacally and safely tuck it back under his arm. Oh yes…this one was a good one.

"Sora will like this…" he thought, looking to the sky in hopes that saying his name would make the kid arrive faster. He made a visor with his hand, knowing the effort was worthless—a high tech Gummi Ship like the one Sora had would be heard before it was seen. Radiant Garden was silent save for the soft tittering of early spring birds.

Sid turned, leaning his back against the balcony railing and sighed in frustration. How long had he been waiting? It felt like forever…his stomach gave an indignant growl, sounding off in alarm, but he ignored it. "At least it's nice out…"

And true it was, what with the freshly healed buildings and the slightly chilled weather that felt like heaven on your forehead. He was somewhere on the edge of town where the ground below faded into the ghostly form of heated frost. It was a sense of floating that the world gave off…Sid would've noticed this if he cared. At that moment however, all he could think was _they better get here soon dammit! Why aren't they here? Where's H.E.C.T.O.R.! Oh, it's still under my arm...I better not ruin it...but I just might if Sora doesn't get his sorry ass down here soon! God I am so hungry...now I have to fix my kitchen and my hair smells and... _

-:-Gummi Ship-:-

-:-Sora-:-

"Sora, if you don't stop driving now I'll knock you out myself and drag you out of that chair!"

"Kairi I-ahhwwwwwwwwwm fine..." Sora rubbed his eyes and yawned. It had been a long night, and Kairi's incessant yelling wasn't helping any.He wished she would just go to sleep, but it seemed that the adrenaline of leaving kept her awake. That and she had been so giddy the last time she rode in the Gummi Ship as well; she kept rocking back and forth, giggling everytime they turned and requested that Sora do it again. He heard a strange noise come from the chair next to him. Riku was stifling laughter but it came out in wierd snorts through his nose.

"What's so funny?" _I could use a laugh..._ Upon seeing that Sora noticed his merriment, Riku's face straightened immediately, but there was still humor hidden in the corners of his slowly upturning lips and teary eyes.

"Nothing..." and he turned back to his post, letting out the last couple sighs of laughter. Sora frowned. She'd probably be able to at this point. If anything tore his hands from the steering wheel he would give up and fall asleep on the spot. He felt his eyelids start to droop and his head become heavy...maybe if he shut his eyes for one minute--just one--they wouldn't notice...

His head lolled over and surprised him awake again.

"Riku!" Kairi motioned towards Sora, "Do something about him!" _Dang it!_ Sora yelled at himself, _why can't I just stay awake!_ Truth was, Sora wanted to make sure everyone got to Radiant Garden alright. The first few hours of the ride he had been wide awake in horror of the fact that he had let Kairi come. When she asked him and looking into her eyes, he realized he was a bit of a selfish pansy. He didn't want to leave Kairi ever again, but she had also controlled him with those pretty blue eyes. It had confused him at first but he had learned something else in that moment...he needed her desperately and would do anything to make sure she stayed safe. So even when his head felt like it would fall off from exhaustion, Sora kept driving. There was always time later on to sleep, just not now--

"HEY! What gives!" Sora flailed in the sudden grasp. Riku took him under the arms and pulled him out of the drivers seat, dragging him toward the back where there was a bench big enough for sleeping. "Riku! Let go! Hey, c'mon! I need to dr--"

"You know you want to sleep Sora...sleep is good..." Riku said in a deep tone through another smile. If it had been any other time, Sora could've pulled out of the headlock position he was in, but Riku had said the word sleep. It was like a key phrase to enter oblivion.

"Sleep...yeah...just for a couple...of...min..." he zonked out before they even reached the bench. Riku rolled his eyes and dumped his deadweight of a friend on the floor right next to it.

"There, problem solved..." Riku turned back to Kairi, clapped off imaginary dust, and assumed the drivers throne.

-:-Gummi Ship-:-

-:-Riku-:-

"Thanks," she said with a smile and sat down next to him, "I was worried he was gonna die if he kept on."

Riku waved her off, "He would've been fine. I just wanted a turn to drive." He turned to his friend and winked, indicating he was joking. She laughed a little in return but soon stood up and yawned.

"I think I'll join sleeping beauty back here. Think you can handle alone?" Riku nodded but kept silent. Kairi squeezed his shoulder, bid him a brief goodnight and was out in seconds just like Sora.

_Children…_Riku shook his head.

But it _was_ nice that he had some silence again. Sora and Kairi were great friends but their mile-a-minute speech could grow rather noisy at times. _Silence…_he thought. The sky ahead was dark, punctured with tiny lights the largest of them all being Radiant Garden, growing more as the Gummi continued it's steady approach. They'd been at it for hours…a one-way drive straight to Kairi's home world. Riku's head started to buzz with a tiredness that hadn't been there a moment before. He pushed it to the back of his mind. Better he didn't crash with only five more minutes…or something like that.

_Silence…water…waves crashing on the sand…a lock of hair blown in the wind…sad eyes…_

The vision left him as soon as it came. _What the…?_ He shook his head. They were almost there…no time for dreams. The buzzing in his head moved back despite his wishes, vibrating at the nape of his neck. It shocked him enough before it began choking off his air. He clutched his neck trying to call to one of his friends for help, but his vision blacked out before he could even try.

_He saw a monochromatic world…shielded life…a lone girl entranced by the scenery standing alone on the shore…. A "v" of gulls soundlessly flew towards the grey sunset. She reached a tiny hand out to them a lone tear slid down her youthful face._

_She whispered something but was too quiet to hear._

_She collapsed on the sand,_ _sobbing silently watching the company fly away from her._

When Riku came to he felt a bump and a jerk...the ship was unpiloted. Grunting and groaning, he wobbled up to his feet and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. At least they hadn't crashed…yet. A shocking amount of scenery flew by at an increasing speed. _Oh shit!_

"Riku? What's going on?" Kairi leaned up from laying on the bench and was completely awake due to the unmanned driving. Sora, however, was knocked out. Not taking the time to explain what happened, Riku jumped into the drivers seat and pulled back on the gas as much as he could but it would hardly budge. The buildings grew taller and more vivid as the diving vehicle got closer. There was no way…

"Kairi! Help, the gear's jammed a little! I can't get it back!"

"WHAT!" she ran forward and started helping in the great pull. "What were you doing? How did this happen!" But he just ignored her, too bent on putting on the breaks. Thinking back reminded him of the vision.

_Click! Click! Click! BAM!_

Instead of a nice steady slow down…Riku, Kairi, and Sora flew forwards in a piling heap as the Gummi jerked and creaked its emergency stop. Riku squeezed his eyes shut, willing the ship to stop in time. The last thing he heard was a loud "SORA!"

-:-Radiant Garden-:-

-:-Sid-:-

Sid was extremely bored. Aerith had already come up with the acronym of H.E.C.T.O.R. for his invention but in his wait, he made up 10 others. None really made any sense, but his inventive credibilitly overwrote his poor creative writing skills. When he realized he left the "E" out of "Humongously Cool To Operate...Really" however Sid gave up and smacked himself in the forehead.

"SORA! This is all your fault!" he cursed the sky.

_BAM! ZOOOOMMMMM! EEEEERRRCCHHH!_

"What in hearts of heaven..." Sid turned and came face to face with the shiney painted red tip of a gummy, not two inches from his face, "WOAAAAAAHHHH!" and fell backward. Through the cockpit window, he a boy he'd never met before with snow-white hair and bright eyes wide open in shock, but no Sora. That above all things pissed him off.

"What in hell do you think you're doin! Landing with that much velocity is liable to kill someone! You crazy kid!" he scolded at them with a shake of his fist. The boys face went from shock to surprise to anger. Sid saw him press down a button.

"And who are you to tell me how to pilot! I'm here on important business grandpa!" he shouted.

"What's going on!" a girl asked. It was the one Sora had been looking for…what was her name? _Oh yeah…_he thought…_Kairi._ The boy then proceeded to turn to her, releasing the button so Sid could only hear the faint resonance of raised voices. Still on the floor, Sid was gestured to by the boy in his fit of rage, fueled by the relief that he didn't crash his vehicle. Kairi turned her gaze and placed it on Sid. She smiled and waved at him oblivious to the fact that the Gummi she was riding in had almost killed him.

"Hi Sid!" she waved enthusiastically at the familiar face. Sid waved sheepishly back, then realization hit him...Sora brought his friends with him? That meant he would have to make more supplies...exciting for him, annoying that he had to give it away to dangerous kids like that boy...

"That's Sid?" the anonymous one yelled. Kairi nodded merrily.

"Yup...let's land and you can meet him," she had accidentally leaned on the speaker button keeping it in use. The boy put his head in his hand and rubbed the frustration out of his temples.

"What do I do with sleeping beauty?" he motioned behind himself.

Kairi sighed, "Anything...just wake him up or something!" At least that's what Sid made it out to be. They continued talking about the thing in the back…the "sleeping beauty" while Sid stood and tried to compose himself, backing away from the lethal Gummi tip. This was going to be……interesting.

-:-

-:-Sora-:-

His vision went from black to blur to clear, and when Sora came to he was startled awake from dreams of crashing. This wasn't his Gummi, but it was familiar. He heard Kairi's laugh come from the other side of a closed door to his right. Well, at least he hadn't been kidnapped.

Rubbing the scratchy bits of sleep from his eyes, Sora looked around. Where were they supposed to go again? The walls were warm looking...a shady, dark brown covered in shelves of random paraphernalia. It all seemed a bit technical in nature, the little trinkets littering the floor and even part of the bed he was on, but the epiphany hit him when a small picture of a blonde man holding a model ship was uncovered. They were in Radiant Garden, and this must have been Sid's place.

Kairi gasped and laughed again, pulling Sora out of mission explore Sid's room and towards the door. He only noticed after he tried opening it that a towel had been wedged underneath it for reasons unbeknownst to him. He turned around, looking for something in the mess of clutter that would help him and came up with a long pole with one end broken off. He subconciousley thought that at one time the stick might have been a broom or mop, but now served only the purpose of taking up space. Regardless, he shoved the pole under the door, removed the towel, noting that without it the door just swayed open.

He walked down a narrow hallway, lined with graphs and pictures of family and friends he didn't know or perhaps the latest Gummi Ship designs, to a flight of stairs where a large room with a roaring fire stood at the end. Kairi was there trying out a pair of dagger-like weapons, parrying little beams of light and laughing as one went through her defenses and hit her in the stomach. Riku was there too, but in much less a grand mood. He seemed to be brooding, or deep in thought, casting nasty glances over in Sid's direction who was currently scolding Kairi for missing so many of the little shots. She didn't seem to mind in the least. Riku was the first to notice Sora's presence.

"Well good morning precious, have a nice nap?" Kairi and Sid looked up in his direction, the former smiling and laughing.

"Sora! Look, Sid's teaching me how to parry! Great huh?" Despite his sleepy mood and her bad performance, Sora smiled and nodded. The girl looked back to Sid and gave him the knives. "Thanks Sid." Riku, who still hadn't moved from his spot, spoke up.

"Can you tell us that bit of information now gramps? Or are we gonna have a sleepover too?" So it was a problem with Sid? Sora turned to the old engineer and noticed a slight sneer on his face as well and scratched his head in thought. _I wonder what happened?_

"Sure..." Sid turned away and put the knives on another shelf. His house seemed covered in them. "Now that Sora's awake I believe it's appropriate."

Kairi jumped and clapped, "Ooo! How exciting! C'mon guys!" she chased after Sid who had left to lead them into a different room. Sora waited for Riku to stand, making sure that he wasn't gonna stay behind and wreck anything. Generally, when Riku was mad or annoyed, he liked to take his aggravation out on something.

"Hurry up you lot!" With his hands behind his head, Sora mildly looked around the room. It was similar to the rest of the house, but a door to the left had caution tape over it in a big "X". Sid caught him looking at it and coughed nervously.

"That's the kitchen. I...uh...I'm getting it redone..." Sora didn't necessarily believe him but didn't question his old friend either. Everything else in the room gleamed in the faint afternoon sun hidden behind a stray cloud. _It must be his inventing room..._Sora decided. His attention was drawn back down from the ceiling where the skeleton of a Gummi hung to where Sid was carefully cradling something in a cloth.

"What is it?" he asked, trying to grab a peek.

"This," Sid replaced his sneer with a look of pride as he unwrapped the gadget, "is a H.E.C.T.O.R. Detector...just Hector for short" The three friends bent over closer. It looked like a keychain...in fact Sora was pretty sure that's what it was. It was kind of big for one but nothing that would be a hindrance. Sid held it up so that the embossed "H.E.C.T.O.R." was facing him and his finger resided on a lone red button.

"What's a Hector?" Kairi inquired.

"Hearts emmitting certain types of rays Detector. You can use it to measure the level of light or dark in a heart."

"Really?" Sora looked up from the gadget.

"Yup," Sid nodded, "Check it out." He pushed down on the button which resulted in a small scanning ray shooting out of a penny-thin slit on the opposite side. Riku didn't even wince when the ray scanned him down quickly but slow on the way up. What happened after had shocked Sora a little. It looked like Riku's heart was floating out of his body, and Sora would've killed Sid if it were true...but Riku was fine if not a little startled. The heart was 3-D, a replica of the one that resided in his friend's chest. It was blood red, but completely bright upon inspection as it turned in place.

"Awesome!" Kairi admired, "Could you do mine?" Sid complied, letting go of the button so Riku's "heart" went away and then pressing it again. After the scanner was done, Kairi's "heart" appeared much lighter and softer colored than Riku's.

"It's also pretty useful for detecting those heartless," Sid continued, "Now supposedly the enemy is different, but the King assumes that they're at least part heartless. So it should still work pretty--"

"Wait," Riku interrupted him, "you mean to tell me that these things aren't heartless? Then what are they?" The same thought shot through Sora's mind. Who were they fighting if not the Heartless? The Nobodies? Sid seemed a bit flustered. He put his chin in his free hand and itched a bit.

"I'm not sure. I suppose the only reason the King made you stop here was to get this little gadget first before you go see him. Maybe he'll tell you, but I'm afraid the only information he gave me was to send you to Solfyne once you were rested up a bit and had H.E.C.T.O.R.--"

"What's that?" Kairi piped in again. The three boys followed her gaze to the floating heart.

"What?" Sid asked.

"That dark spot...right there," she pointed to the middle of the heart. Sure enough there was a small grayish spot almost smack in the center of the floating heart. Kairi looked worried.

"Hmmmm," Sid pondered and released the button, "Probably just a little glitch. Don't worry; I'll have it fixed by tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow?" Riku looked up.

"Yeah, I already told you the King wants you rested before you go. I guess your wish for a sleepover came true." Riku glared.

Sora rolled his eyes at them...there's no helping it once Riku dislikes you. Instead he looked over to Kairi. She still looked worried about her heart, her hand rested on her chest just above it. Sora walked over.

"Hey, don't worry, Sid said it was just a glitch. You're fine."

"Oh no...it's not that I just...I got this really weird feeling is all," she waved. Sora could tell she was lying a little but didn't press further_. She has to be fine_...the thought_...I'll make sure_.

"Hey Sora, let's go," Riku called him towards a door.

"What? Go where?" Sid looked angry once again.

"Old man says we can stay at Leon's place. Just come on." He walked out the door to wait for them, too eager to get out of Sid's place.

"Sorry about that Sid, he's really a nice guy," Kairi assured. The engineer casually laughed and put H.E.C.T.O.R. back on a work bench.

"Don't worry about it. The kid reminds me of me when I was younger."

"Yeah?" Sora looked towards the door Riku had just walked out of. He couldn't imagine Sid that way, all tough and silent. He seemed more like a person everyone would get along with...well besides Riku of course. When he met Sid in Traverse town for the first time, he had taken him under his wing even though Sora had called him grandpa at first. It was ironic that Riku was referring to him in the same way...

"Be here bright and early tomorrow so I can install a new navi-g to your Gummi Ship. It'll take you straight to Solfyne." Sid began pulling down tools and plastic containers to place any small pieces in that he might have to take off the Hector Detector.

"Sid, what is Solfyne?"

"A complicated place kid, be sure of that. You don't have to worry about it until you get there. Just be sure you don't stay too long. Some people say it's cursed, but it's really just a depressing kind of place. Guess you'll tell me what it's really like when you visit sometime along your journey, ay_?" Sometime along my journey_... Sora thought the words to himself. This would be his third already in three years.

"Ahh...go and get some sleep at Leon's. He's got more space than I do and he'll be happy to see you three safe and sound. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Alright Sid, thanks!" Kairi waved to him as she and Sora walked out the door. Riku was waiting patiently to the left of the doorframe, arms crossed and head bowed.

"Finally," he sighed and began walking in the direction Sid had told him, Sora and Kairi followed. _One more journey...and it all starts tomorrow..._Sora couldn't help but smile a little in anticipation.


	4. Ironic

A/N: YAY! I'm so happy! Thanks to Kage Ryudo and Mearii for your kind reviews! I'm excited to continue now. So I'll shut up and let you guys read...the whole chapter this time!

Oh! And sorry if any of the changes in p.o.v. confuse you…If you have any questions, REVIEW it to me! (can you tell I love reviews…) –jumps in a circle and claps- I love the reviews! I love the reviews! I love the reviews! I love the…

Avian Maria

* * *

-:-Chapter Three: Ironic-:-

-:-Solfyne-:-

-:-King Mickey-:-

Though his was ashamed to admit it, the King had always tried to avoid this place as much as possible. His cheery disposition wasn't one for dreary mackerel skies or the depressing life. It was almost always dark here—rumored to have had a record five sunny days the previous year—and today it looked like rain that somehow dyed everything from people's skin to their ragged clothes a sickly gray as they trudged through the large, tombstone buildings in the city.

The Gummi landed in a large port on the front yard of a rich man's mansion. If he hadn't known who lived there, Mickey would've thought it was a madman's lair. Yet it was just as tall and foreboding as any other building in sight. Solfyne much resembled Hollow Bastion…on a very, very bad day. The steps leading up to the house were long and crooked. They gave you time to contemplate why you were going there, was it good or bad, and should you turn back and save yourself. Mickey sighed; it'd be worse to not go in.

"Welcome your majesty," a deep, guttural voice thundered. Mickey swirled around, startling his companion who proceeded to quack. A man stood in shadow underneath the span of wing, hiding all his features but his immense size and the piercing gaze of soft gold. Mickey gulped…was this his friend after so many years?

"It's a fine ship…" the man continued, turning to examine the gummi, "not built for offensive attacks though…easily labeled a royal one." He walked out a bit further just so his face was still dark. Mickey squinted but still couldn't make anything out.

"DeHallivard?" Mickey asked uncertainly.

"Gawrsh, is that your friend your majesty?" Goofy had finally made his way out of the ship and ran into the strange bit of conversation.

"No," the man laughed, "but the Professor is waiting for you. I am his personal butler, Ulrich. He asked me to escort you through the house." A butler? If this man was already so imposing, than how much had DeHallivard changed in order to master such a being? "But it is an honor, you majesty," he finally walked out and offered his hand. His hair was pure snow-white both due to natural color and graying for this man, Ulric, looked to be near fifty. Just as he noticed before, his eyes were an unnatural shade of goldish-brown and deep-set under the noble brow of the important person Mickey deemed him to be. He was the kind of person one could see being sent on secret missions to assassin lords and politicians; certainly not a safe man to have on your bad side. It was understandable why Mickey hesitated before taking Ulrich's hand.

Ulric smiled at that and gestured towards the stairs before he started walking up them. Mickey walked along, closely followed by Donald and Goofy. The former crept up and whispered silently into the ear of the king…

"Are you sure we can trust them? I don't like this at all…" Not so surprisingly, the same question was going through Mickey's head. Ulrich didn't seem the ally type, in fact, he wouldn't be shocked if the butler brought out a gun at that moment and proceed to hold the three hostage. _But we need answers…_he reminded himself. There were only two professors willing to delve into the mysterious land of darkness and one of them was dead. DeHallivard was their only choice. So as much as Mickey would've loved to leave the dreadful place that is Solfyne, he knew of the responsibilities he held.

"No…" Mickey whispered back, "I'm not sure we can trust much of anyone anymore…"

-:-Radiant Garden-:-

-:-Riku-:-

"Ow!Ow!OW!" Sora cried out, waking up the entire household. Riku shot up and instinctively called his keyblade out, turning to his younger friend and ready to battle. However, when he saw Sora completely unscathed and void of enemies, he lowered his weapon albeit a little disappointed. The younger of the two was crouched in the fetal position, clutching his head and neck. He finally seemed to notice Riku's eyes on him when he looked up, wincing through his smile.

"Uh, hehe…sore neck?" he offered. The silver-haired boy rolled his eyes and threw one of the decoration pillows off the floor at his friend before slamming back down on his bed. It probably wasn't a good idea, Leon's beds were stiff. Not the best host…_But better than that Sid guy…_he thought. Yes, as long as he didn't have to be with _grandpa_, Riku would take the cardboard mattress…even though his nose hurt terribly.

So where was Leon anyways? Surely Sora's obnoxious display would've woken him up and shouldn't he check on his guests? Well…that was a stupid question.

"That made it worse…" Sora whined, finally standing up but still nursing the back of his head.

"Whatever," Riku muffled from his face plant. He found it kind of useless, those two years of injury and lost causes, traveling around and fighting heartless when Sora thought his sore neck was worth the breath complaining about it. But that was just his opinion, Sora obviously thought differently.

"Why don't you go ask Kairi to kiss it for you?" he smirked, "I'm she wouldn't mind…" Sora blushed furiously before picking up the pillow that was thrown at him and forcefully shoving it in Riku's face. Too bad Riku had his hands ready to shove him backwards. And just like that, the two started a brawl.

"C'mon Sora," Riku goaded to his friend who, at the moment, was in a vicious headlock, "are you really that rusty or am I just that good?" He saw a gleam of something in Sora's eyes, face falling from the smirk it was in just before he was thrown over the shoulder and onto the bed. Sadly, Riku would've preferred hitting the floor.

"Why you…" he stood up and leapt down on the pillow Sora was moving to pick up again. "Ah-ah…" he shook his finger. They were too busy trying to take hold of the pillow to hear the thundering up the steps.

_BAM!_ "Where are they?"

"Careful Squall! Don't hit the boys!"

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi shoved in past Leon and Yuffie and stopped dead at the sight of Riku and Sora, having it out over a pillow at 9:30 am. "Umm…" she looked at them bemusedly. Riku noticed the newly invited trio first, letting go of the pillow which resulted in Sora tripping backwards and over the end of Riku's bed.

"Okay…now my neck really hurts…" Sora's muffled voice sighed. Riku looked back over at his friend, his host, and a girl he'd yet to meet, noticing their faces must be the mirror of what his was when he found no enemy. Chuckling, he placed his forehead on his index finger and thumb, rubbing away the embarrassment for his friend.

"Seems the hero's weakness is sore necks…" Kairi smiled faintly, but soon grimaced like she was in pain. Her hand flickered over to her heart, but it went right back down to her side when she noticed that Riku had seen it. No one else seemed to care and when she went over to help Sora up, she shrugged off Riku's out going hand.

"Is that what this was all about?" the girl he didn't know piped up, distracting him from Kairi. She looked at Riku and winked, index finger next to her nose as she leaned in, like she was telling a secret. "Squall here was hoping for some action. I wondered why he so 'generously' let you three stay. Too bad it didn't work out." Riku figured she meant Leon thought that their presence would attract heartless, but you'd have to be psycho if you were willing to give up your house for a battle…_although the beds _could_ be used as a shield…_ Looking up to find Leon embarrassed only contradicted the thought. Leon was desperate. _No more than me when I was on the island…_Riku sighed.

"That's not true…" Leon tried defending himself, "and it's Leon!" The girl just laughed.

"Yeah sure," she punched him on the arm. Oh great, another happy couple. Riku wanted to roll his eyes but settled for a grim smile at the two of them. He couldn't be mean, they reminded him so much of Sora and…

"Kairi?" Sora's concerned voice silenced whatever Leon and his girlfriend were doing. Riku glanced over his shoulder just in time to watch Kairi sway and fall into Sora's arms. Riku spun completely and leaped the five feet between him and his friends, feeling her forehead for a fever or something. She looked so pale all of a sudden, and so tired. At least she was conscious, though struggling. Riku saw her arms shaking to push herself up. They'd been at it for less than 48 hours and already the adventure was wearing her out. He'd punch Sora for letting her come were she not in the room.

-:-Solfyne-:-

-:-Donald-:-

Donald knew something was weird about Solfyne before they even landed there, and it wasn't just the scenery. He felt a sort of withdrawing sensation in his chest that spread and tingled at the tips of his feathers and webbed feet. Something was definitely off. As they got closer and closer, he almost failed to actually land the ship his vision was so full of dots. Dizzy and nauseous, Donald practically fell as he, the king, and Goofy walked up the numerous steps to this so-called "friend's" mansion. The place gave him the worst of spooks, not that it overtook the rest of Solfyne's foreboding nature. And Ulrich, this man's butler, was not someone Donald would've followed without the king's instruction. He just looked like trouble. When he told the king these thoughts, Mickey just glanced at him forlornly and replied…

"I'm not sure we can trust much of anyone anymore…" and that confirmed the greatest of his fears. Somehow Donald knew they were in for more trouble than ever before. But hearts above he couldn't concentrate on the problem with rainbow dots dancing in his vision. Sometimes it was hard being the King's top mage; you could never really rest which is what Donald assumed was his problem. What with Daisy's scorn the king's worries _and_ no rest the night previous to their voyage, Donald was about ready to collapse. _This guy better have good rooms or I'll jolt him one…_

"Keep up," Ulrich glanced at Donald for he was behind, lost in his train of thought and exhaustion, "the professor hates waiting." And he continued on. _Why you…_he fisted his feathers. There he was, following some creep into a haunted, and most likely dirty, house after he had no rest for two days and he was telling him to hurry up. _Forget the professor…_Donald's brows furrowed…_I'll just jolt him!_

But when he tried, nothing happened. Donald shook his pointer finger and tried again. Nothing. _What the…I must be really out of it…_ But it still didn't make sense. When Mickey looked at him curiously, Donald just shrugged it off. No use worrying when there were more pressing matters to attend to.

-:-

Turns out, the mansion was actually quite lovely…in a creepy, Victorian kind of way. There had to be more than twenty parlors full of nothing but furniture. It made Donald wonder why. Professors as intelligent as this one was inferred to be did not seem the type to throw extravagant parties that would require so much space. But it was all nice to look at, the gossamer tapestries and one-of-a-kind pieces of art in deep reds and pretty yellows and blues. It would've been a nice place to live were it not so empty.

As they walked through a series of corridors and up yet another flight of stairs, Donald couldn't help but be reminded of the Beast's castle; though a lot of it was in a much more recent era than baroque. That's what Cogsworth called the décor anyways… It looked like the kind of place where a rich benefactor like Megera might live or perhaps a well renowned man such as Jack Skellington, though Donald doubted he would keep it the same way—the walls would be filthy with spiderwebs and years of old gunk, heads instead of expensive vases, witch haze instead of flowers, a ghost instead of Ulrich…though he couldn't decide which was the improvement. The thought made DeHallivard's mansion seem ten times worse. Donald shivered and jogged back up to the group.

"He we are," Ulrich stopped just as he caught up. Donald ended up bashing into Goofy and fell back on the floor. "The professor awaits," Ulrich motioned to a door much like every other one in the hallway. How he could tell the difference was beyond the befuddled duck, but the trio of royal subjects nodded and followed in after Mickey opened the door. With one last spiteful glare, Donald shut the door on the creepy, old butler, clapping off invisible dust when he was done with his deed before turning around.

"Wooowww…" Donald's eyes widened despite their droopiness. This room was utterly_ amazing…_there was no other word for it. Tiny tubes of warped glass twisted and snaked like intestines, finding their way into some sort of glass beaker or pump and each was filled with a colorful liquid. The room was a raging torrent of puffing and clinking noises, a wide range of rainbow colors that reflected on the shelved walls and then back again when a red or a blue reflected off the silvery objects residing on the shelves. The laboratory stretched for an entire wall length, but everywhere else was whirring and clinking just the same. A few tables were piled with thick albums of information on heartless or perhaps the latest concoction for animal transformation; one said "Urban Myths of the Scientific World" subscript "Is magic fact or fiction?". All of these books seemed centuries old.

In the far corner was the only useable looking surface where a man in his early twenties crouched over a gadget that fit in the palm of his hand. From this distance, Donald could tell his hair was dark and clean cut, gelled back to a point behind each ear. Everything on the man seemed scholarly, like he'd just graduated and still had to grow out of his school-dressing habits. He used the aid of glasses, or rather small magnifying spectacles and still he squished his eyes to focus. Years of squinting were probably what did it to him. That's why Donald never took to squinting…he needed his eyes for aiming spells; it wouldn't do much good to shoot one of his comrades. Then there was actually control and being able to remember which spell did what. It took years to learn such things, and years were something this man did not have. Surely this wasn't _the_ Professor.

"DeHallivard!" Mickey walked over, smiling in greeting. The man in question looked up from his work as if he just noticed them which was probably true seeing how concentrated he was.

"Your majesty!" DeHallivard stood up from his desk and walked around to shake the King's hand. _You've got to be kidding…this is worse than finding out the keyblade's chosen one was a 14-year-old kid. _Whether he wanted it to be true or not, DeHallivard either appeared much younger than he really was, or the King was really seeking out the answers from a boy.

"I'm so glad you decided to come. I hadn't heard from you in weeks! I do hope you've had a good flight," he rambled excitedly. "And you two must be Donald and Goofy," he looked up and acknowledged the others, "The king mentioned you in his letter to me, what wonderful company!" This was DeHallivard? Ulrich's master?

"Nice to meet you too," the dog smiled offering his hand, "The name's Goofy," he nodded towards Donald, "and this over here's Don-"

"I can introduce myself you big palooka!" Donald flopped over and folded his arms in disappointment. "Donald Duck," he nodded. Regardless his rude greeting, DeHallivard smiled and nodded back. Goofy took back the conversation.

"What's that you're working on?" The young professor looked to where he was pointing and picked up the small, gleaming metal keychain.

"A gadget the king had sent over from Radiant Garden. The man, Sid, calls it a H.E.C.T.O.R. Detector, though I can only guess as to what it stands for. I was just studying its design. Fascinating how such a useful thing can be so small. Sid must be very gifted," he turned back to the King. "Apparently," he continued, "it can measure the level of darkness in a heart and recreate it so you and I can see it. Remarkable really…" he turned it over and then handed it to the King. "Good thing to have if you want to stay away from Heartless."

Mickey nodded his agreement, pocketing the small item, giving it a couple good pats.

"What is it you called me here for DeHallivard? Do you know any more information of the enemy?" The king tapped his foot worriedly. Donald sighed inwardly, _here goes nothing…_

"Ah yes…straight to business." DeHallivard walked over to the table of interesting tubes, picking up a tattered notebook. "Turns out some very useful information has come to my attention," he said, flipping through the pages, "I have reason to believe our little friends are actually a sort of mutation…a blending of two species if you will."

"Mutation! Whad'ya mean?" Mickey inquired.

"I mean they're something we've never encountered before. Accounts from worlds that have seen them say they look human but are colored like heartless. Most extraordinary don't you think?" DeHallivard looked at them in question, eager as a child during christmas.

"Gawrsh...so whad'ya think they really are?" Goofy gasped.

"I don't know," the professor nodded solemnly, "they must be some sort of combination between humans and heartless but I can't explain it. My best guess would be that during your previous battle with the nobody, Xemnas, the infliction upon Kingdom Hearts caused a...a reaction of sorts." He sat back down and folded his hands, elbows resting on the tabletop. "When all those hearts escaped into oblivion they must have transferred some kind of energy that the Heartless combined with to make this new species. But I couldn't tell you how they actually live. People who've seen them say they talk and move like human's do...that they have personality."

By this time Donald was gaping. A Heartless...that could plot. It sounded like Organization XIII all over, only now there were a lot more than thirteen of them.

"That's it?" Mickey asked.

"That's it," DeHallivard nodded, "for now anyways. It would be most beneficial to actually meet one of them, study them face to face, you know?" Mickey nodded, but Donald could tell his mind was on other things. This meant worlds of trouble, figuratively and literally. If they didn't know what the enemy was, how could they defeat it? And what if these new things were actually more human than heartless? Would they be slaughtering innocents?

"Where do we even start?" Mickey asked himself more than anyone.

"That is a question. They seem to be organized, following guides and rules. None have really seemed violent yet though there have been a few accounts of some particularily fiendish ones."

"So they haven't done harm?"

"No, not much anyways. They seem intent on hiding most of all, but every now and again you get some sort of disturbance. They're stealthy but not assassins."

"But you don't know yet?"

"No," the professor shook his head, "Oh! But I should mention, they retain certain traits."

"Like..."

"Hair, face, anything so long as it's transformed to black skin. If they do have hair, it's usually colored. Here see?" he turned the notebook to display a picture of a midnight black human, eyes glowing the same erie yellow as a heartless with a short blonde mane. Donald looked at the bottom of the picture where an inscription was written.

"Hopeless?" he looked up at DeHallivard.

"Ah that..." he turned it back towards himself, "they gave the name to their species themselves. At least they have a name, right?" Indeed...the new enemy...a combination of both human and heartless that could somehow think for itself...the Hopeless... Donald didn't want to think about it.

-:-Radiant Garden-:-

-:-Kairi-:-

She couldn't hold herself up all of a sudden, everything felt so weighted. What was going on? One minute she was running up the stairs to help her friends and the next she was falling over for no reason...

But she felt warm, inexplicably warm and comforted at the feeling in her chest. It was like a deep slumber suddenly took over her and she had fallen asleep while still awake. Sora held her, eyes concerned and on the verge of tears. She could see him blurring away.

"Kairi? Are you alright?" he held her tight, voice barely above a whisper. She could hardly hear him. It didn't matter, she was so tired.

"Sora…I…it doesn't hurt…" her voice faded.

"Kairi? Kairi! What's wrong!" Sora cried out. She didn't respond.

* * *

A/N: 

Ooooo...something happened to Kairi. What is it! And I got a little explaination of the enemy in there too! (not fully comprehensible on purpose) Hopefully I update faster. Summer's coming up and I always blow off exams, though I'm gonna study hard for Government and Spanish. Ah...such is the life of a junior. Remember...and I won't say the "r" word...but you know what it is and you know it helps. Now I will sleep seeing as how it's 12:47 on Monday night...or should I say Tuesday morning?

The girl who will be dead in the morning

Avian Maria


	5. The Enemy?

-:- Chapter Four: The...Enemy?-:-

-:- Radiant Garden -:-

-:- Riku -:-

_This can't be happening..._Riku shook his head in disbelief.

Oh...but it is! HAHA! I knew you guys would read this little ditty if I started it out like a chapter. I swear I'll update! I'm writing the real version of chapter four right now. I just wanted to tell you all that I went back and fixed up chapters one and two so far. If you've read the origianl version, go back and read "HECTOR" because even though I loved the thought of Sora with a cute little snoring problem, I changed it so that the plot in my story could form better. Thanks for your patience and remember authoresswon'tbe happy if the readers, as Mearii so eloquently puts it, brains' implode from waiting. (teehee...that made me smile)

so yeah...I'm gonna go finish up the chapter and hopefully have it up by Sunday evening if not before that. Tootles!

The girl who loves to quote,

AvianMarie


End file.
